Golf is a sport in a which a player uses one or more clubs to hit a ball into a series of holes on a golf course. Some golf clubs include woods or drivers that typically are used to hit the ball from a tee. Other golf clubs include irons that are used to hit the ball from a plurality of golf course surfaces such as a fairway, rough, a sand trap, etc. Other golf clubs include putters that are used to put the ball along a putting green toward and/or into a hole. Golf players oftentimes practice their swinging and putting motions to develop a more consistent golf stroke. In some instances, golf players use various training equipment to develop their golf stroke.